In the Holiday Spirit
by Suffering Angel
Summary: (30 Day OTP Challenge, Teddy/Billy - Day 19 - Formal Wear) It would be the first Jewish holiday Teddy celebrates with the Kaplans, and luck would have it, he gets to meet the extended family, too.


I don't own YA.

A/N: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 19 - In Formal Wear

* * *

**_In The Holiday Spirit_**

A sigh left Teddy's lips as he studied his reflection in the mirror. He was after a shower, clean and smooth with every last strand of hair in place. He was clad in his finest pair of jeans and a white button-up shirt that was transparent just to the point of it being slightly unnerving. He was almost ready for the evening ahead, but even more so than the tie hanging around his neck, undone, Teddy had a harder time dealing with the gnawing sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. He bit off more than he could chew this time, didn't he?

–

It was September, and Teddy learned that was when several Jewish holidays took place in rapid succession. For a while he didn't relate that much importance to it, until he noticed a buzzing in the Kaplan household. Preparations, planning, and some amount of packing.  
Confused, Teddy asked Billy about it, to which his boyfriend replied - at first - with a blink.

"Oh, right. You're new to this."

This was, apparently, a years-long tradition in which most if not the entirety of the Kaplan family gathered in Billy's great-grandmother's house and spent Rosh Hashanah together.  
Now, Teddy did develop some interest in the religion and its traditions since hooking up with Billy, and at first was happy to think he'd be able to participate, but then -

"You don't _have_ to come, you know." Billy offered and sounded both hopeful, and just a bit jealous.

"What- but I _want to_. It's this huge family get-together, right?"

"Exactly." Billy confirmed and pushed some clothes into his duffle bag.  
Teddy scratched the side of his head.

"Well, how bad can it be?"

Billy stopped packing in favor of giving Teddy a long look.  
"Ted, remember the Skrull-Kree hullabaloo that was _your_ family reunion?"

Teddy paused at the mentioning of the event. It made him shift a bit uneasily, but something told him Billy wasn't going to use it that much against him.  
"Hard not to. Why, is it that bad?" He snickered, only to blink when Billy shook his head.

"Nope." The mage said before raising both brows.  
"It's _worse_."

Teddy sputtered for a moment.  
"_How_ can spending three days with your extended family possibly be worse than a Skrull-Kree hullabaloo?"

Billy actually grinned at that.  
"I'm not allowed to zap anyone."

Teddy palmed his face with both hands, and for the time being, that concluded the matter.

–

Teddy remained true to his decision to tag along, and so on the fateful evening, he was packed and almost ready save for his tie and what he could only describe as cold feet.

"Ted?" Billy's voice came from outside the bathroom along with a knock on the door.  
Teddy managed half a smile before he ran a hand through his hair.

"Come in, I'm decent."

"Damn." He heard Billy hissing as he walked in; Teddy snickered and turned to look at him.  
Billy was in similar state of readiness, only he had his tie around his neck, and Teddy could spy a folded piece of luminous fabric held with a hair-pin sticking out of Billy's breast-pocket.

"Will I need one of those, too?" He asked and pointed at the aforementioned breast-pocket.  
Billy blinked down before snickering.

"What, a Kippah? Let's go with 'no' until someone says something about it. At which point feel free to chant Hail Mary or something."

"Right." Teddy responded and let Billy tie his necktie properly for him.

"You know, the offer still stands." Billy hummed once he was done, and ran his hands over Teddy's front. The touch was lazy and gentle, and made a smile tug at the corners of Teddy's lips.

"Hm?"

"The one not to come with us." Billy explained. "Mom and dad'll understand-"

"I'm going." Teddy concluded and took Billy's hands in his own. "Bee, I need to get used to it. I'm going to be a part of the family, I can't just 'not come' when we're_married_."

"Sure you can!" Billy retorted, but he let himself be flattered by Teddy's words the next moment.  
"Alright, you win, we'll suffer together."

"Yey~" Teddy uttered softly and moved to kiss Billy's forehead.  
"So. Any tips to the newbie at the dinner table?" He asked as he straightened up and gave himself one final look-over in the mirror.

"Actually, yes." Billy hummed and met Teddy's easy look with a grave one.  
"They can smell _fear_."

"…huh." Teddy let out with a frown.

–

The doorbell rang, and the family plus fiancé waited patiently to be let into the house. Rebecca tried to get the younger boys to behave; Jeff was toying with his tie - again; and Billy was watching Teddy fondly as the blond moved about in an excited manner.

"Just remember-" Billy hummed and put a hand on Teddy's shoulder to draw his attention. "They _can_ smell fear."

"They really _can_." Jeff confirmed with a look over his shoulder at the teens, right before he was lightly hit on the arm by Rebecca.

"Jeff!"

"It's true, especially my aunt-"

The discussion was cut short when the door opened, and Teddy braced himself for a genuine holiday meal with the entire family.

"_BUBBALEH~!"_


End file.
